


Malec Week Drabbles

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Malec Week, adorableness, awesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Magnus and Alec week from Aug. 1st to the 7th so this is a bunch of fluff and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something that Maryse wants to talk to the both of them.

*Start Story*

Alec sat at the table as Magnus sat down next to him in front of Maryse as they all stayed silent. They both knew that there was something that Maryse wanted to tell them it was just the what they were both interested in knowing. It had taken Alec’s parents to accept that he was gay and now Alec and Magnus had been talking about adopting a kid.

“I know you guys are talking about adopting a kid and I have a child that could work for you guys. It’s a girl but we found her at the steps of the institute. We had the silent brothers come look at her and they said that she’s half warlock and half shadow hunter. There is only one other shadow hunter like that and she needed to be protected. I think you guys would be perfect for each other.” Maryse said.

“Okay.” Magnus said. He knew the concerns that they both had and this way all their concerns were gone because then they could raise her as both a shadow hunter and warlock. Alec nodded as he felt Magnus’ hand tangle with his. He felt happy that they were getting everything that they could ever want.

“How old is she?” Alec asked. Alec didn’t care he just wanted to know more about the girl. A girl that would be a part of their family. A family that he got to build with Magnus and he was thankful every day that Magnus forgave him.

“She’s 3 weeks old. You guys would be able to get her in about three days because the silent brothers want to make sure that she’s a healthy baby.” Maryse said. Maryse left the table to leave Alec and Magnus alone. It was silent for a little bit until a smile spread across Alec’s face. They were getting what they wanted and he was excited for that.

“You’re okay with all of this right?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded as Magnus pulled Alec closer to him and kissed him. It was like kissing with them was. Every emotion and every moment felt like it was never going to change like this would last forever. Like they were finally going to have a happy ending.

Like maybe they could finally have everything that they have ever wanted. Alec wanted to talk about naming her even if they hadn’t actually gotten her yet. He still wanted to have a name picked out once they got there.

“What do you want to name her?” Alec asked. Magnus had thought about that and he had some ideas about what he wanted to name her a lot. 

“I was thinking Charlotte Bane Lightwood.” Magnus replied. Alec smiled he liked that idea. Alec knew that he wanted that name because he also knew from what Magnus said that Charlotte had been someone that he had once knew.

“I like it.” Alec replied and he did. He also knew having both their last names in her name was something that they both wanted.


	2. Day Two: Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has something to show Alec

*Start Story*

“What are doing?” Alec said as he looked at Magnus standing in the living room. He wasn’t sure what Magnus was doing right now but he watched from the door way as Magnus moved around the room. Normally today was one of the days that he went shadow hunting but he decided not to go today because everyone else had stuff planned today so he decided that he was going to spend the day with Magnus. Watching Magnus from afar reminded Alec of everything that made him love Magnus. 

“I’m doing Magic do you want to see what I’m doing?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded as he moved towards the couch to sit next to him. Magnus was moving around trying to gather all the stuff he needed for what he was doing. He put the herbs together and pour a blue liquid over what he was doing and he whispered what seemed to be Latin. 

Blue smoke appeared and it was his name surrounded by a heart one that seemed to take concentration to accomplish but one that was cute and he loved the idea that Magnus would do something like this for him. It made his heart flutter in that moment. That he would demonstrate his love by using magic. When Magnus couldn’t hold up the smoke anymore he released it and Alec took this time to pull him into a kiss. A kiss that showed Magnus that he liked the adorableness of that spell.

Alec would never be able to forget the blue smoke that told him that Magnus loves him and as much as he loves Magnus. Alec slowly pulls away and whispers “Thank you. “ It was one of the sweetest thing that Magnus had ever done for anyone and Alec wasn’t used to male attention. He wasn’t used to feeling like someone could actually love him. When he met Magnus he changed those thoughts he taught him what it was like to be truly loved. What it was like to truly love because he believed that he was in love with Jace but he wasn’t he loved Jace but not in the way Alec thought. Jace was more like a brother to him but he didn’t see that because Jace was really the only guy that had been around when he realized that he was gay. 

“Your welcome.” Magnus replied. He looked at Alec and he was happy without feeling like this time it would end because it wasn’t going to end not this time. Alec was the one love he had that was going to last forever. Alec was the person that he never thought he could love as much as he does but at the end of the day he would do anything to protect him and to make sure that Alec was happy. 

Alec didn’t care much for magic and that’s why Magnus showed him something that he would like. Something that would show Alec just how much Magnus truly loved him. Alec laid back against Magnus as Magnus held him in his arms and everything just seemed to fall into place like nothing would make it change.


	3. Day Three: Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go on a date.

*Start Story*

Magnus wore a black coat and a purple scarf while Alec wore his grey one with a black scarf. Magnus took Alec’s hand as they walked through the park. Now that Alec’s parents knew they didn’t care. They didn’t care anyone else thought or what anybody else felt about it. Magnus had been angry about it but he had also understood because shadow hunters weren’t accepted to be with a down worlder or be gay. It just didn’t happen.

Now they stood next to each other and Alec looked towards Magnus and smiled. He couldn’t help feeling happy. He couldn’t help feeling any of the emotions that he did. He felt happy for the first time that felt like in forever and where he didn’t have to worry about the entire world he could just be happy with Magnus for the first time in a long time. They had gotten Valentine and Sebastian gone and not try to destroy the nephlim. Magnus felt the snow fall on his face and he looked towards Alec. He took the time to bend over and pick up some snow before he pulled Alec in for a kiss to distract him and pulled away slowly before throwing a snowball at him.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Alec yelled and begun chasing Magnus across the field and was prepared to throw one back at him. Alec through it and then Magnus grabbed another one and threw it at him. Alec caught up with him until they were face to face with nothing to say so Magnus pulled him against him and kissed him but somewhere along the way Alec fell down making Magnus land on top of him. Alec couldn’t help laughing against his mouth and rolling on top of him. 

The kiss started off as playful but now it grew intense and in a way that was normal to the both of them showing each other just how much they love each other. Just how far they would go for each other. There was a little while that Alec missed this but not anymore because he had all of Magnus not just the bits and pieces and he was completely and utterly in love with him and so was Magnus. It was good to know that they could have fun like this still without all the regret and everything. It was good to know that all they had to do was be with eachother.

“I love you.” Alec whispered as he was still on top of him. Alec pulled his body up and then decided to pulled Magnus up so he was standing. Both of them covered in snow he smiled. He was just happy for the first time in a long time.

“I love you too.” Magnus replied. He grabbed Alec’s hand and they walked towards a cart that was selling hot chocolate and he knew that the both of them needed it after taking a roll in the snow.


	4. Day Four: Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spend the night together.

*Start Story*

Magnus sat next to Alec as his arm was around him and they continued to watch tv but neither of them was paying much attention to the TV. Alec continued to play with Magnus’ hand grasping it and letting it go over and over again. It was kind of how their relationship had been he had realized that every time they were apart he felt empty but with Magnus he felt complete. Alec was stuck in thoughts of demons.

Magnus smiled down at the shadow hunter knowing that he was going to be the person that he had his forever with. Alec sat up against Magnus and they began talking to each other. Not really about anything just feeling the need to focus on each other. Magnus left Alec on the couch while he went to the kitchen to make popcorn for the both of them. 

Magnus soon came back into the room with the popcorn in a bowl as they continued to watch TV. Alec got an idea to mess with them. It was always fun when they messed with each other because it often finished in kissing. He through a piece of popcorn at Magnus. When Magnus looked at him Alec knew that he was smirking and Magnus threw a piece back and forth. Magnus grabbed a handful before Alec grabbed the bowl and got up and move backwards before he started throwing more at Magnus. Magnus continued to do the same until he ran out of popcorn. He grabbed Alec’s arm before he pulled Alec into a kiss making the popcorn drop to the floor and the continued to kiss. Magnus lowered both of them onto the bed as the continued to kiss.

He still felt ever emotion in each and every kiss. Like this would never have to end that he could spend forever just like this. He had wished sometimes that Alec came along sooner but he was happy that he had now with him. Magnus pulled away slowly needing some time to breathe. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispered. Alec sat up so he could breathe to. He felt the same but as he looked around the apartment they had made a mess but for the first time in forever he didn’t care. 

“I love you too.” Alec replied. Magnus pulled him into another kiss but this time it wasn’t going to stop. It was just the two of them in each other’s arms and not worrying about anything. Not having to deal with other stuff for the first time. The kissing continued as Alec moved on top and that was the first night they shared together. Something that neither one of them could ever forget. The one thing that made them feel so close together that nothing would ever be able to break them apart and something that they would never forget. It was the first night they were together but it wouldn’t be the last. They both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
